


正始十年

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [3]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 司马师/曹叡
Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779157





	正始十年

“开始了吗？”

坐在高座上的女人用几不可闻的声音叹息道。

“回太后，太傅大人已经开始了。”

内侍战战兢兢地跪在下面。他已经在这皇宫中生活了二十多年，却还从未见过这么大阵仗。那个被称为“太后”的女人看起来甚至还不到四十岁，她点点头，满头的珠翠便一起摇晃起来，叮当作响。不一会儿，宫门外传来一阵急切的脚步声，郭太后抬起头，不出意外地看见了当朝太傅的长子走进来。

“回太后，臣弟司马昭将率众护卫皇宫，不久曹爽及其他贼子的家眷也会被接到宫里。”

司马师身着铠甲，手执利剑，向高处的女人略一抱拳。

“哀家一定会安抚住那些家眷，不让她们给你和你的父亲添乱。”

“如此，臣多谢太后。”

“等等！”

司马师欲离开，但郭太后叫住他。很明显，这个女人不如表面上那般镇定，她放在膝盖上的双手紧紧扭住衣裙，说话声音也在微微颤抖。司马师向那个老内侍挥挥手，于是合宫的宫人们便忙不迭地退下。

“太后，既然走到这一步——”

“哀家没有后悔！”郭太后猛然站起身，她焦躁地走来走去，活像一只时时警惕的母狮，“十年，哀家忍了整整十年，今天终于能将逆党一网打尽，拍手称快还来不及，何来后悔一说？只是——先帝他——”

提到先帝，郭太后泄了气一般，重新颓唐地坐回去，根本不敢看下面司马师的脸。

她以前是听说过的。

先帝好女装，还和一些男子纠缠不清。

不过因为当时他为君，她为臣，于是任由那些流言在后宫宫女们的口中流转，她从来就没想过要去追究。

终于成为“君”后，郭太后便找来那些宫女一一核对那些谣言。有一些说她们看见先帝曾和长平侯曹肇“赌衣弄帏”，有一些说她们曾经听见夜里有另外一个人的声音从先帝的寝宫中传出，还有一些说当朝太傅的长子，那个被“浮华案”牵连前途尽失的司马师曾经在昭阳殿被秘密召见。

“若今上能和先帝一样圣明，那臣也不会费尽心机清君侧了——”

“放肆！”

司马师闭口不语，但从他的目光中能够真真切切地感受到对当今小天子的不满。

“浮华案牵涉了那么多士人……唯有你，唯有你是先帝在世时被提拔起来的。”

良久之后，郭太后轻声说。但司马师像是戴了一个巨大的铁面具，依旧看不出有什么波动。

“臣蒙先帝厚爱——”

“你梦见过他吗？”郭太后突然打断司马师的话，但并没有看向司马师，反而目视前方，像是看着一个已经不存在的人，“哀家梦见过他。他还是从前那个样子，喜怒无常又伤人的性子也是一点都没变。你梦见过他吗？”

司马师的喉头动了几下，但依旧沉默着。

“我记得当时自己还是个小姑娘，第一次见到他时还惊为天人——世上怎么会有这么好看的人？但后来才发现，漂亮的外表不过是内心冷酷无情的遮掩。我亲眼看着他杀了几十个宫人，又赐死了毛皇后……他终究是走上他父亲的路——”

“太后，臣的三千死士还在门外等待臣的号令，请恕臣先行告退。”

说完，还没等郭太后恩准，他便踏着重重的步子走出太后宫。在推开宫门的那一刻，似乎听见郭太后又叹息着问了一句：“若是我们百年之后见到先帝，对于今天的事他该怎么说呢？”

这个问题，司马师的弟弟司马昭曾经拐弯抹角打探过。

司马昭是如何得知他与先帝的关系，司马师没问过，也不想问。有可能是他偶然发现的，也有可能是父亲派他来探口风，但无论是哪一种情况，都说明他与先帝的事已经被家里人知道。

因此在小弟终于问出口的那一刻，司马师只是思考片刻就开口说道：“对于以前的事，我不后悔；对于正在谋划着的事，我亦不曾后悔。先帝早已驾崩，葬于高平陵，而我司马家族还活着，受尽鼠辈的凌辱。死去的人已经死去了，但活着的人还要继续活着，我怎会因为一个早已离开的人放弃整个司马氏呢？”

这句话他只会告诉小弟，亦或间接告诉父亲，而不会告诉郭太后。当司马师率领死士们驻扎司马门时，他恍惚想起小弟当时又笑着说了另一句。

“话虽然这样说，但兄长你真的一点都不难受吗？”

难受吗？司马师不知道。他只是觉得，正始十年的冬天异常寒冷，就像景初三年明帝曹叡驾崩时一样。

END


End file.
